Lucky and the Ghostly Gotcha
This article talks about the second Halloween episode from the Netflix original show Spirit Riding Free, and the 6th episode of the 5th Season. Summary On the night before Halloween, Fortuna "Lucky" Prescott frightens her Aunt Cora and her pet goose Clancy with a scary mask at the Miradero Inn. Aunt Cora then implies Lucky that she's too old for Trick-or-Treating, considering she's 13 years old. The next day, Halloween morning, Lucky tells her friends Pru and Abigail and their horses Spirit (Lucky's horse), Chica Linda (Pru's horse), and Boomerang (Abigail's horse) about what Aunt Cora had said. The first daughter of Miradero, Maricela, adds in that she was told by a professional in etiquette to Trick-or-Treat until the age of 10, and then never again afterwards. Lucky then decides that if she can't trick-or-treat on Halloween, she can still scare someone. Abigail suggests her little brother Snips, because he's always scaring her. The girls, known as the PALs because of their initials in their first names, go to Turo, the local smith. He suggests that they reenact the legend of a girl named Sadie Cruthers. Pru likes the idea, and that night, Pru tells Snips the legend of Sadie Cruthers and how she disappeared on her 13th birthday, Halloween night, when going out to find the guests for her party. Legend goes, that if someone takes her necklace that had her initials made into it, the thief would be cursed and something near and dear to them would disappear and it would be replaced by an invitation to Sadie's birthday party in the ghost town of Miner's Grove. Snips doesn't believe in ghosts, however, and decides to take the trinket and give it to his donkey, Senor Carrots. However, the donkey is gone, and an invitation is left in his place. Snips takes it to the PALs, who are busy carving pumpkins, and has them read it for him. Snips, believing that Senor Carrots was in danger, rushes off to Miner's Grove. When preparing to leave Miradero, Snips comes across the twins, Mary Pat and Bianca, who offer to give him a ride. Meanwhile, the PALs set up everything to frighten Snips. When the three kids arrive at Miner's Grove, they get spooked by the PALs at every turn. Finally, the three arrive at Sadie's home and party. Lucky uses a bucket to amplify her spooky ghost voice to scare the three to better affect. Senor Carrots is returned to Snips, after he promises to believe in ghosts and never scare Abigail again, but they are both given a warning. When the clock strikes eight, the time Sadie's party was supposed to start when she was alive, they will remain her party guests for all eternity. Snips doubts, but gets a frightening surprise for his doubtfulness. Snips and Senor Carrots ride away in fright. The PALs feel proud for themselves, save for Lucky, who says it still doesn't feel like Halloween without getting scared yourself. Abigail says that she was scared by the hoof prints on the roof and walls of the barn, but the only problem was, none of the others did that effect. The three start to panic, especially when they find the candles on the cake, which Pru previously put out with an air pump for a chimney, light up again and the nameplate had disappeared. Abigail thinks that the legend is true, but Pru says it's not, even though she suggests that they get the horses. They head to the back of the house to get them, but they find that they're gone. Suddenly, they hear hoof-beats and the ghostly voice of a girl singing a haunted rendition of the Birthday song. The PALs realize that the legend is real, and that they're standing face to face with Sadie Cruthers' ghost and her skeleton horse drawn cart. They scream and run for the gate, but it's locked. They break it down to see a shadowy figure laugh at them menacingly, which frightens them even more. But the figure reveals himself to be Turo, the ghost to be Maricela, covered in flour, and the skeleton horse to be Spirit painted to look like a skeleton. Category:Originally aired on Netflix Category:2018 releases Category:Episodes Category:DreamWorks Category:Based on movies Category:Horses